Yin Yang: Fire and Ice
by XeroKitty
Summary: Naruto muses about why he feels the way he does about Sasuke. With a whole lot of flashback thrown in. Don't read this if you hate the idea of yaoi. Just don't. You've been warned.
1. Fire

_In a single instant, the fire consumes me._

_Burning me to the core_

_Torching away my self-control_

_Licking hungrily at my sanity._

_The heat is extreme; I'm too weak to move, to speak._

_The flames engulf my soul_

_And melt away the façade._

_Warmth tingles in my blood, making my skin hot and my breath scarce._

_Like a wildfire, it's out of control;_

_I don't want to control it._

_I let the flames take me._

_They take me higher_

_To a place of endless blue sunlit sky._

_Rapture._

_Over and over, like a phoenix, I am reborn from the ashes_

_Each time the fire tears me apart._

_It sears me from the inside out._

_It warms me when all I knew was cold._

_It lights my way_

_And I can't help myself_

_As the fire leads me to my destiny._


	2. Ice

_Ice-cold walls rise around me_

_Like sheets of an ethereal mirror_

_That reflects what's on my mind,_

_In my heart._

_Freezing me in place, the ice engulfs me_

_Holding me still at the point between zero and infinity_

_Where both extremes are nothing_

_But cold, still ice._

_My breathing stops, my heartbeat stills;_

_The ice takes over my body;_

_I'm numb._

_Tremors rock me, and the ice cracks,_

_I lose my self-control._

_I claw at it, hack at it, curse it;_

_The ice silent, cold, unyielding._

_I lay my hands upon it, and it begins to melt._

_Deep within the thick ice sheet, there's a sleeping dragon I must set free._

_The ice seeps into my veins, chilling me._

_I don't care;_

_The ice water drives me on._


	3. Water

Two extremes. Fundamentally different. That's us. How we came to be team-mates, that I knew.

How we came to this…

_He was hot. As hot as a fire and he knew it. He knew I thought it. The grin, colder than ice, slipped across his face. I closed my eyes._

Total opposites that somehow balance each other out. Like opposing colors on an artist's wheel, absolute extremes of the spectrum but so right together.

So right…

_The air was ice cold. Our breaths could be seen in harsh, thick puffs of air. I was shivering, but on the inside, a fire was burning. It kept all of my limbs alive, and my skin one huge sensitive area. He must have known, bastard. But how? Damn him. Hand to stomach, fingers as cold as ice. I hiss, not from the cold but the warmth: the fire has a outlet. It licks hungrily, and I'm lost in its power, helpless. He chuckles, the sound as cold and brittle as the ice in his gaze._

_It still turns me on like nothing else._

If I try to trace back the years, maybe I could figure it out. Wy he came back. But I'm scared to look back, then up, and realize he's gone again and I've been dreaming this whole time.

I don't want this to be a dream.

But if it is, I don't want to wake up.

_I thought his skin would have felt like ice. I don't know why, I just assumed._

_Porcelain is always cold._

_But as his body meets mine, there's nothing but fire. A wildfire that consumes me and all of my senses, leaving me dazed, breathless, and aching for more. I reach up to wrap flames around his ice walls. He complies, and I feel it. The change. He's melting._

_Everything except for his eyes._

Maybe some things should just be left alone. The past is in the past and can't be altered. For some time, I wished it could be. All that pain… All those nights alone… Times I passed his darkened house, hoping, praying.

Then I look at where I am now, and I realize there's no other way I'd rather have it end. If I changed everything, it might turn out differently.

No.

Hell no.

_The air is no longer cold, it's hot; blazing. Still, when I pull air into my lungs, it stabs like dual ice blades. That's how hot it is inside my body._

_I am the fire._

_He's the ice: my counter-element. Everything I am not and everything I never was. Rage fills me, escalating the flames. My hands tighter, his eyes widen. There's no way I'm falling second to this ice prince._

_I'm fire, dammit!_

_We roll over, and now his eyes are starting to melt: he's submitting. It's my turn to grin. And I know it's a grin ablaze like a fire._

Give and take.

That's the relationship we have. I can accept that. I mean, it's not a bad thing.

He gives a push, I take the hint. He gives a shove, I accept the challenge. I give a smile, he takes it into himself. I give a wink, and he takes initiative.

And that's how we got here, actually.

_I can feel him melting beneath my hands. The beautiful ice creature is losing. His eyes are closed as I pour my fire into his soul, ragged breathing the only sign he's still alive. Bastard. And for that, the wrath kicks in and I arch hard. His eyes fly open as a cry escapes him. He looks up at me. I'm still grinning; I can feel it burning across my face. I watch those eyes melting. He tries to tilt his head. My hand licks out like a dancing flame and catches the curve of his face, stilling him. My fire finally begins to engulf him. I want to watch it in his eyes._

Being opposites isn't such a bad thing. Yes, we don't agree and sometimes there are fights.

But I don't think I'd love him as much if he and I had more than one thing in common. After all, I'm positive he feels the same way.

That's why he came back.

_The ice melts away as the fire burns strong. I know he feels it too. Our sweat is the melted water that pours from us, and suddenly, it's gone. The fire escapes me, rising toward the ceiling. The higher it climbs, the louder I'm screaming. The ice disappears; he's clinging to me, and helping the fire along with screams of his own. God, I love this feeling. If only time could stop now, this instant._

_But no._

_The fire slowly dies away. The ice quickly recedes. There's nothing but water: the perfect balance between fire and ice. We fall together, in one fluid motion. We hit the mattress and lie there. His hand moves to stroke my hair. It feels like water caressing me. I run a hand over his body, as smooth and as beautiful as water._

_Everything's perfect._

_And besides. Why stop at that moment when I can have it over and over and over again whenever I want?_

_I laugh weakly. I know his expression: one eyebrow raised, half a smile making the corner of his mouth twitch. For some reason, I laugh a little harder._

"Naruto…?" _his voice, calm and placid, like water. I know with absolute certainty he's at peace with me. And that makes me happier than ever._

"You moan like a bitch."

"Fuck you."

_I laugh again:_ "I love you, Sasuke."

"I know," he _leans down and kisses the top of my head. _"I love you too."

_And with the gentle waves of our emotions rocking us into oblivion, he and I sleep._


End file.
